


McSleepy

by mayakitten



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten





	McSleepy

McSleepy – Tony/Tim

Tony yawned as he let himself into Tim’s apartment at 3am. He’d been unable to sleep thanks to a brainwave regarding a cold case and so he’s gone into the office for a couple of hours to flesh it out a bit and get a search started.

He came to a halt, frowning when he noticed the light shining in the back of the back of the apartment. Sticking his head around the corner, Tony chuckled as he took in the sight of Tim slumped in his chair, cheek pressed against the keys of his typewriter, muffling the soft snores.

“C’mon McSleepy,” he murmured fondly as he reached out to nudge him awake enough to move, “back to bed with you. I won’t even bring out the superglue.”


End file.
